Death Note and ME
by kiome love-chan
Summary: When the balance of time is disturbed 1 girl can save it Juliet Lopez a semi average girl but what happens when this girl is brought into the world of death note. find out L/OC/Light
1. Chapter 1: new things new people

_hi my name is kiome love-chan as u already know i just wanted 2 say that i hope u enjoy my storie as much as i enjoy writing it please be nice in the reviews if u have any tips ill gladly take them thank u enjoy :)_

_Introduction:_

_Name: Juliet Lopez later kiome Akira Higurashi_

_Age 16_

_Home: Florida_

_Appearance: _

_*black night sky hair _

_*yellow cat-like eyes_

_*pale skin_

_*height short 4 close to 5 _

_Background: lost her parent's young adopted by Melissa and Joe Lopez. Graduated high school and university before time 13 to 14 of age_

_Chapter 1: new things new people_

_Hey my name's Juliet Lopez but my friends call me kiome why? Because im obsessed whit Japanese culture and well they gave me a Japanese nickname. I live in Florida with my adoptive parents Melissa and Joe Lopez my real parent's died in a car accident or so they say but I never thought it was an accident and I know because of the evidence I found, of course the police dint believe me. My adoptive parents Melissa and Joe are very kind and cool but they are usually away on business so im usually alone since I Graduated high school and university before time 13 to 14 well that's my story well the beginning._

_Me: with Juliet walking down the street _

_Juliet's POV:_

_"ugh im so bored all my friends are in school mom and dad are working and my pet ran away (sigh) what a troublesome day." i said as u all know with a bored tone but __While I was walking I past an old book store i heard someone "__Hey u" __I turnd around 2 see an elderly man __"me?" i asked_

_"Yeah come here" the elderly man said _

_I walk over to the elderly man and asked "__what is it that u need?" _

_"Come in child I have something that belongs 2 u" he said with a smile in his face."__ huh? But-" I dint have time to ask what he was talking about because he walked inside the book store and I followed him in when we were inside I was surprised how many books were there but then my toughts were interupted by the elderly man__"Come child this way" __He walked behind the counter and crouched over locking for something. __"Ah here it is" he said with a satisfied grin.__He stood up straight looked at me and said __"Here this is now yours" __I locked down at the book 2 see a note book then i relised __"wait! this a death note from that Japanese anime "death note" i said surprised_

_"Yes it is but it's sort of different " the elderly man said_

_"yeah this 1 is white" i said _

_"__Yes just remember if it's different on the outside it's different on the inside " he said with a creepy smile_

_"what" i said confused __Then all of the sudden a light blinded me and felt a gust of wind hitting me when I felt the wind stop I opened my eyes. It took a while for my eyes 2 adjust and when it did I was in an ally when I got up I saw people walking by and I noticed 1 thing they were all in anime form _

_"what the hell" was the only thing a could say but then i heard someone say something from behind me __"such a language for a little girl "__I turned around 2 find a floating person__"Please don't scream it's really annoying" the stranger i responded with narrowd eyes and with my mouth slightly opend__"wasn't planning on it "_

_"aren't u scare of me?" the strangerwith a mixture of shock and confusion. i responded still with narrowd eyes and with my mouth slightly opend__"surprised? Yes, scared? Not so much" _

_"Well you're a weird 1" the stranger said _

_"your 1 to talk " i snapped at him_

_"Ah touché" the stranger said with a mocking smile _

_"who are u?" i asked curiuse_

_"I am rioketsu " the stranger said with a smirk_

_"okay the name's Juliet" i said_

_"u shouldn't say your name 2 a shinigami" hold on their what did he just say shinigami? "__what? No way" i responded _

_"way" rioketsu responded with a smirk_

_"cool but mind telling me why I am in an ally I anime form" _

_"well…" oh this is gonna be a long story_


	2. Chapter 2: I need your help

_hey here is the next chapter please enjoy it and a special thanks 2 the first person 2 comment on my story bloodyrose234 thank u so much _

_Chapter 2: I need your help_

_Me: with the shinigami and Juliet _

_"Look Juliet I need your help" __rioketsu said 2 me. but i wonderd what could i do 2 help a shinigami __"help with what?" i asked but i was not prepared for his response "__2 save L from dying" i almost choked myself with my on saliva "__u want me 2 help u save L" i responded with disbelieve _

_"__yep" __rioketsu_ responded

_"why?" i asked_

_"in the real story line L does not die" __rioketsu_ responded

_"if L wasnt supposed 2 die then why did he?" i asked with interets curse my detective side _

_"Ryuk" __rioketsu_ responded

_"light's shinigami?" i responded with narrowd eyes at __rioketsu_

_"yes" __rioketsu_ responded serious

_"how?" i asked_

_"ryuk was forbidden 2 "drop" his death note in the human world because of previous situation" __rioketsu_ responded 

_"okay I get it " i responded_

_"so will u help me?" __rioketsu_ asked 

_"yes"i responded with a smile i wasnt gonna pass an oppertunity 2 meet Land better yet if im lucky work with him_

_"really? Great that was easy but I knew I picked the right human" __rioketsu_ responded almost not believing that i would help him without thinking twice about it

_"but there is 1 thing I don't get" _

_"what?"_

_"how does a manga, that's not real and is only a book, can affect us?" i asked_

_"Juliet I know this is hard 2 believe but trust me when tell u there is more than 1 world" __rioketsu_ responded with a serius tone "_anything else no? okay here is how its gonna work u need 2 pick a side L or Light" __okay now im really confused "what? But I thought u wanted 2 save L "_

_"I do but u can enter light side and find information faster" __rioketsu_ responded

_"oh u mean like a double agent " i said exited_

_"yeah so which do u choose?" he said asked with a bored tone_

_"hmmm both"_

_"huh? Um I guess thats okay"__rioketsu_ responded surprised at my desition 

_"great lets go" i said with a smile turning away from him starting 2 walk out of the ally until i heard him say __"wait! " he said quickly grabbing my hand "I don't advice u 2 use your real name" __rioketsu_ responded

_"I wasn't planning on it " i said with a blank face he then let go of my arm and said "__oh then whats your name?" i smirkd at him and said "__kiome, kiome akira Higurashi"_

_"hmm not bad" __rioketsu_ responded

_but then my smirk turned into a frown "wait! What about money? Food? Shelter?"_

_"calm down when u said your "name" money accounts were created you'll have enough 2 survive" __rioketsu_ responded with bored tone

_"oh okay then lets go buy an apartment" _

_End of POV_

_Me: kiome and Rioketsu go 2 buy a house later in the house _

_"I cant believe u got this house for 900$ (0_0)" __rioketsu_ responded with a WTF face as i like 2 call it

_"yeah well I got a gift for "negotiating" with people" she said with satified grin_

_"if by negotiating u mean threatening and blackmailing the dealer then yes u do have a gift" __rioketsu_ responded

_Kiome shrugs and walks 2 the couch and grabs the remote and say's "__lets watch some TV" __When she turns on the TV she sees a guy talking about catching kira and then kiome relised it was the criminal L used 2 trick kira 2 know which country he was in _

_Kiome's POV:_

_I was watching the news until the criminal died and the letter L appeared in the screen telling kira that he knew where he was and that's his gonna catch him and I turned off the TV _

_"I better start making my move" i said with narrowd eyes at the TV_

_"exactly what do u plan on doing?" __rioketsu_ asked curiuse of my first move

_"well first things first I have 2 find an aly" i responded_

_"and how do u plan on getting 1 ?" __rioketsu_ asked

_"oh ive got the perfect person in mind" i said with __smirk_

_"oh I don't like that look in your face" said __rioketsu_


	3. Chapter 3: stalking Light

_Chapter 3: stalking Light_

_me: a few weeks later with kiome_

_kiome's POV:_

_I was getting ready 2 go out when Rioketsu came in_

_ "hey where are u going" Rioketsu asked. I replied with a grin " 2 stalk light on his date" Rioketsu looked at me with a blank face 2 then smile and say "okay have fun" I laugh a little and said "im off" and while I was walking out through the front door I heard Rioketsu say "be safe oh they grow up so fast first their crawling and before u know it, their off stalking a crazed psycho killer" with that I left with I smile in my face_

_Me: in the bus stop 2 space land oh and by the way here is how kiome is dressed __ with a leather white jeans, a estradeur dancing neo shirt, a red velvet jacket, a black and violet converse boot shoes, a black bell collar necklace and white and red headphones _

___their is a page with this clothes just go 2 polyvore website and on the side write this:_

___/cgi/set?id=63973761_

_'ah their he is just in time' I said in my mind_

_I see light and a girl walk towards me 2 take the sit in front of me and before light sat he looked at me and I at him with a blank what-are-u-looking-at face and then looked away. Then I felt someone sit beside me and it was none other than raye yes the FBI detective. I turned my I pod and started listening 2 music When the bus began 2 move but not that loud, I could still hear people talking. Suddenly a man with a gun came in. I looked up 2 see light looking at me again. _

_The man points the gun at the driver and makes him call space land for money. I look up 2 see Light passing a note 2 the girl saying that" as soon as the guy turns around he would grab the gun "I see through the corner of my eye raye leaning forward and then say "don't be stupid that's 2 riske if it comes 2 that, ill take care of it" _

_Light then say's "do u have any proof that you're not with him why should we trust u? for all we know u can be the guy's accomplice" this shocked raye and I kind of soned out and turned the volume up on the song Hands In The Air by Timbaland when light was explaining something about bus jacking ._

_Suddenly I see raye showing light his badge. My mouth curled up into a smirk and whispered"idiot" I look up 2 see light staring at me with a confused face but im pretty sure he didn't hear what I said which made my smirk bigger and then I started singing out of boredom everyone in the bus looked at me in horror the man with the gun came 2 my direction and started saying something but couldn't hear because of the volume so I ignored him which be the way was a very bad idea. _

_He grabbed me by the collar necklace that I was wearing and pulled me off the seat raye tried 2 stop him but headphones fell from my hears 2 my neck and I heard him say"girls should listen when a MAN is talking" now that really irritated me so I did the 1 thing I could do I spit on him and I swear I heard light chuckle at my actions._

_The man threw me 2 the ground and began approaching me until light "accidently" dropped a piece of paper on the floor the man grabs it and I could see the state of panic that raye was in " plans for a date? Hmph stupid kid" and throws the paper at light while that was happening I got up of the floor. The man then was looking at something behind me I turned around 2 see nothing of course I already knew that it was ryuk he staring at._

_Then all of the sudden he began shooting and 1 of the bullets graze my arm I fell 2 the ground holding my arm then when I re-gained my senses I kicked the gun away from his hands. He ran 2 the front of the bus and told the driver 2 stop and when gets off well u know he dies_

_Everyone starts rushing out of the bus except me why? Because I notice that the driver was still in the bus shaking uncontrollably like he was gonna die. I walked up 2 him and asked" so mind telling me why your shaking as if u know your gonna die? And don't tell it's because of a man that has a gun" the driver was shocked at my blunt question but answered none the less" it's just I fear ill be next on kira's list_

_"why" I asked confused_

_"because I was sent 2 jail for stealing but I did my time! I changed I have a family now I can't die I just can't "the man said sobbing I felt bad for him so put my hand on his shoulder for comfort and said" don't worry for now kira only goes after the big criminals and the ones that are in the news u have nothing 2 fear" the man smiled and hugged my"oww" I yelled" oh I forgot I was injured he he" the man laughs and so did I._

_End of POV_

_Me: outside the bus _

_Light's POV:_

_I couldn't stop staring at her. Her black night sky hair, her red lips, her yellow cat like eyes and petit body everything about her it was so different yet beautiful and the way she looked at me it was intoxicating. I just wanted hold her to kiss her to ravish her. I just kept thinking 1 thing "mine and mine alone". I then see her coming out with 1 hand holding her injured arm. It made mad 2 think that bastard hurt her but he got what he disserved. I was gonna walk up 2 her but when no one was looking she ran off without looking back. I wonder if ill see her again_

_End of POV_


	4. Chapter 4: Friends? What Friends?

In this chapter I had a lot of help from Sety566 so im giving her props for helping me thank u so much Sety566 well enjoy

Chapter 4: Friends? What Friends?

_I was waiting at the station for the second train to the bakery ive been going 2 after my run. I was about to board the train when Raye Penber walked out and collapsed to the ground. I rushed over, and looked to where Raye was looking as he lay dying. The door was closing but not fast enough. My eyes locked with those of Light Yagami for a moment but I pretended 2 keep looking for the culprit I looked once again at Raye who stared at me for a moment before pushing his laptop into my hands. His eyes glazed over and I muttered under my scarf._

_"Kira. The New Year rapidly approaches, and with it Justice shall rise."_

_I stood with rioketsu cackling behind me. I went to the bathroom and replaced my hoodie with a light windbreaker that I had in the pocket. I put the laptop in the duffle bag I had brought to carry my baking supplies home. I couldn't have L figuring out who I was could I?_

_I paid off a woman who looked like she had too much time and too little money to put on my hoodie and scarf. She would walk around with the now empty laptop case for a while before I left the vicinity._

_I had to take care of the new problem I had acquired. This hadn't been in my plans. I was suddenly glad I didn't look like a girl when I wore a hoodie._

It would save me the trouble of being looked for in the right places by L. But still L had the security cameras on his side. He would see me enter the women's bathroom and look for a girl rather than a boy. I had work to do, I had to get rid of that section of the security tapes in a way that looked natural. If I was looking at it from L's point of view my chance of being Kira was higher than Lights.

_Me: a few hours later_

_kiome was sitting on the couch reading when Rioketsu comes in "so raye's dead? " he said. Kiome responded without looking up "It seems so" Rioketsu looked at me funny and said "well i see your not affected by this". "it needed 2 happen for the plot to keep going but i cant say im happy about it" she said with a frown. Kiome then looks at her watch" well better get ready" she said getting up "why? where are u going?" he said confused. "2 see a friend" she said with a smirk and starts walking towards the door. " friends? what friends? She has no friends" he said frantically. "i heard that" came an angry voice from the door._

_Me: with kiome_

_Kiome's POV:_

_'damn where is she? ah their they are' i said in my mind looking at naomi and light._

_"wait she's gonna tell him her name that idiot okay time for operation Criminal". "what's that?" came a voice from behind me "ahhhhh Rioketsu? Don't do that" i said "sorry i just wanted 2 know who your friend was...now i get it"._

_" sometimes i wonder" i whispered i then sigh and say "go home and clean up were having a guest over"._

_"okay" Rioketsu replayed he leaves and I pulled up my fuzzy hoddie and I run over 2 Naomi, grabbed her purse and ran like my life depended on it and it did and as I planned Naomi came running after me and light was left alone standing in the dark just kidding he had the WTF face very amusing._

_But back 2 the chase a couple of blocks later and i entered my home and running in came naome "stop right their" she said out of breath_

_"yeah, yeah here u go" I said with a bored tone throwing the purse back at her ._

_she stared at me like i grew a second head "take a sit ill make u some tea" i said walking towards the kitchen a few minutes later i come out with some tea for naomi and piece of cake for me i set the tea in front of her and i sit on the arm chair across from her and i start eating my piece of cake i look up 2 see her looking at me "oh im sorry do u want some cake?" i asked with a smile._

_She smiled back at me and said "no but do u mind telling me what just happened " i looked at her "whatever do u mean?" she sip her tea and responded "why did u steal my purse and made me chase u here 2 then give it back and offer me some tea and cake?" i looked at her with a serious face and 2 then responded "because if i hadn't done that you'd be dead by now"_

_"What?" she said alarmed "u were about 2 give out your real name naomi Misora" she looked at me in panic "h-how do u know my name" she stutter scared for her life "That reminds me I have something you may want." I gestured to one of my chairs and ran up the stairs to grab Raye's computer. It was hers by right after all. I took it from its place on my desk. I picked up the computer and turned to go downstairs. As I entered the living room again she was a lot more at ease. She could handle crazy. I smiled at her and placed the computer in front of her. I turned 2the kitchen 2 grab some strawberry's for my cake from the fridge and leave her to herself for a moment. I heard a muffled sob and searched longer than necessary for the strawberry's._

_I turned and placed the strawberry's in a bowl and walked back 2 the living room. Then handed her a box of Kleenex. She looked at me for a moment._

_"How did you get this?"_

_"I was with him when he died. He was an excellent agent." She looked at me uncertain_

_"don't worry if i was kira i would have killed u already" i said looking at her with a smirk then looked down and continued talking "but that doesn't matter right now i need your help". "with what" she asked curious "I can't tell u unless u join me just know that it will help u get your revenge" she looked at me surprised "will u join me" she stayed silent until she answered me saying " yes What do you want me to do?"_

_My name is kiome akira higurashi and im 16 years old now that, that is over and If you're willing I'll explain it to you. But if you're not sure you're welcome to leave Naomi-san."_

_"I want to help you. For Raye. He never did like the thought of me working with L."_

_"You will be working with L. But you will be working for me as well"_

_She looked at me and I saw pure blazing determination. I smiled and pulled out a piece of paper and threw it at her "think fast" she caught it and then looked at rioketsu behind me "Naomi-san, this is rioketsu. A shinigami. "She began to stutter "n-no way"._

_" hmm I half expected u 2 faint Naomi-san, but back 2 the point Kira can kill without being there and using a heart attack, and you would doubt the existence of a shinigami?"_

_"good point" she answered_

_"Naomi-san , I will be calling you by the name akira from now on. I will explain what I have planned so that you understand. The FBI was investigating the Kira taskforce, there was a breach of security, The FBI agents died. The agents arrived on the 14th of December, and on the nineteenth Kira begins to experiment with prison inmates and how much he can control them, showing that he became aware of the FBI's presence during this time. Then on the 27th the FBI agents are dead. Kira can't let L know about Raye, and we can't tell L."_

_"Why not?" she asked in confutation _

_"Because akira, in this game Knowledge is power in other words the more we know the closer we are 2 win now I know how Kira kills ,I know that he was being investigated by your fiancé, and I know who Kira is himself but we don't solid evidence 2 convict him but neither does L"_

_"Wait, you know who Kira is and how he kills?" she asked surprised_

_"Yep, I can show you how he kills, but I will not tell you who he is at this time. Rioketsu show her the Death Note please" The notebook dangled in front of akira-san for a moment before it was replaced in its holster. "kira kills with a note book"._

_"Yes now akira-san I trust that u will keep this piece of information 2 yourself"_

_"yes but exactly what do you have on L?" she asked curious "I know his true name and face, as well as Watari's" I answered "but How do I play into this?". "Akira-san, you are going to be my go-between. I'm going to give you a computer and send you to L's location where you will work with the task force and I will help from over the computer. You will during this time, address me as seigi-san. That should annoy both L and Kira who I will also be contacting soon enough." I said grinning " But how do you expect me to find L? No one knows where he is." _

_"I've been tracking him since the L Taylor's broadcast thing." She gave me an annoyed look and I smiled and began to finish my cake."L has many computers akira-san. And he is the only one who moves from hotel to hotel without leaving Japan.". "Are you telling me you've been tracking his IP address?" she asked not believing what she's hearing. "Yes." I said with a smile. She began to rub her forehead and I laughed. "Also, Akira-san, while I'm in my Justice persona I will expect you to act as though I am male". _

_"okay When do you want me to go?" I checked my watch "In about five minutes." She looked at me with wide eyes "What! Why didn't you tell me that!" i looked at her and smirked "Well the task force is gathering on the corner of the NPA building. They will then be split into two groups. I want you to follow the one that contains this man." I held up a picture of Matsuda."You're giving me no time for this are u?." put my hand on the arm of the chair and rested my chin on the back of my hand with a smirk in my face" U better hurry. I'll give you the laptop" I gave her my laptop and she glared at me as she left and walked to the hotel. I returned to my room and flipped open my other laptop._

_Naomi's POV_

_I was following the man Kiome-san had specified and was now in the elevator with him and on other man. I smiled hesitantly at them and waited until they had exited the elevator before following them._

_I had pressed a button above the one they had pressed to make it look like I was still going to go up after they left. They didn't even look back at me. I slid behind their rejoined group as one man knocked on the door._

_I followed everyone in through the unlocked door after L bade us to enter. I really felt like laughing. It worked kiome's plan actually worked. When i look up I see …BEYOND BIRTHDAY? Wait no his eyes are different man I almost had a heart attack. He scratched his ankle with his foot. "I am L."_

_"I'm Yagami, of the NPA."_

_"Uh, Matsuda."_

_"I'm Aizawa."_

_"Mogi."_

_"Ukita."_

_Were they idiots or something. Really if this guy was kira they'd be dead."We're really sorry we're late,"said Yagami of the NPA, "currently the five of us are-" all of the sudden "Bang." (Don't worry it was L )_

_"What the hell was that." Said Aizawa."If I were Kira you'd be dead by now, And I thought there were only five of you." L said "There are." Soichiro said _

_I finally snapped and I could nearly feel the steam coming from my ears. After working with someone as smart as kiome-san for the past hour or so, these guys were really idiots and she was only 16_

_"Turn around and notice me for once. Gee, are all men that blind to women who follow them into a hotel room?" I said with annoyance. They turned around and stared at me for a moment before clearing a path through their midst._

_"Do I know you?"asked L "You should."I replied and set the laptop on the coffee table, "I was the one who recommended you learn *capoeira* after all."_

_I snapped open the computer and the screen was instantly filled with the outline of the letter S , and the room was filled with a computerized voice."Finally, I was getting bored at the other end of this thing akira-san. What took you so long?"_

_"I had difficulty being noticed." I said with a half smile "Good, that was the idea. I take it the raccoon was the first to notice you?" Did she really just call L a raccoon? She sounded like a teenage boy."Yes." I said trying not 2 laugh "Good. Pleasure to meet those who are on the Kira task force and L. I, am Justice."_

_*Capoeira is a__ Brazilian art form that combines aspects of martial arts, music and sport and physical expression_


	5. Chapter 5: The game is only just begun

_Again in this chapter I had a lot of help from Sety566 so im giving her props for helping me make this chapter thank u so much Sety566 well enjoy_

_Chapter 5: The game is only just begun_

Kiome's POV:

"Did you just call me a raccoon?" asked L. I smirked pressing the button to reply.

"Yes. I did. And while I'm at it I'm telling you a few things you should know I know your true name and I as of three seconds ago have a photo, courtesy of the webcam. I also know how Kira kills and who Kira is. Don't bother asking Akira-san because she only knows that I know this information, she has no idea what it is."

L was nibbling on his thumb. I released the button I turned 2 rioketsu giving him a note "give this 2 Akira-san " he picked up the note and slid it into his death note. To anyone else it would be invisible.

rioketsu Waved as he flew through the ceiling to drop off the letter

"How did you find me?" asked suddenly L. I pushed the button and said

"You have so many computers L. And only a few people switch hotels every couple of days."

"You tracked my IP address."

"Simple and easy 2 I have already made contact with Kira. You came in second." He paused, then began to chew his thumbnail.

"Why are you even contacting both L and Kira?"asked Matsuda, cluelessly.

I sent an image of a scale to the computer where on both sides appeared a different side had an apple and the other had an L. It wavered back and forth.

"I want to pick the person I like best. The two are both extremely intelligent and have ideas of what justice is that I find ….. interesting." I watched as rioketsu flew in through the ceiling . Rioketsu slipped the note into her back pocket when no one was watching and flew off.

"akira-san , you can read your note now."

L turned to watch as Naomi opened the note

End of POV

Naomi's POV:

I read the note

Dear, Akira-san,

You'll find that L will want to read this, let him. Also,encourage L and the task force to ignore you while I speak with them and bring me back some of Watari's strawberry crème cake. It's my personal favorite. Also, get yourself into the task force. That way you can try to figure out some things on your own. I know you don't want me telling you everything.

Happy new year,

seigi-san.

I handed the note to L. Who snatched it and read it. I felt my temper begin to boil. Why wouldn't she tell me anything? It wasn't like I was going to go blurt out who she was to L. She was a good person even if she was a little odd, I wouldn't tell L about her. I liked her better.

My brain clicked. I liked her better. I looked at L and realized what she was trying to tell me. She liked L better than Kira. She had already chosen L. But L couldn't know. When she had told me that I hadn't been sure what she was talking about. But now I knew. L had to think she was a threat. He would want to keep an eye on her. That meant I was a threat too, and would be allowed on 2 the task force so that he could keep an eye on us. She was a genius. She was even planting that idea into L's mind, making him think it was his idea.

"You are a genius." I told the computer.

"Only always."

"Akira-san, welcome to the Kira case."

"But L! We don't even know who she is! Or this Justice character."Protested Mr. Yagami

"I have worked with Akira-san in the past. That is enough for the moment. Please turn off your cell phones and take a seat."

I watched as L crouched in his chair and I sat in the back by the computer. He explained to the task force everything that kiome had explained to me earlier about Kira. He also confirmed that he would be sending a message via the news . "Akira-san, is there any reason you're not paying attention?"

"seigi-san has already explained this to me."

"It seems that you L-san, have seriously underestimated my intelligence. I can predict your every move because it is what I myself would do if I had your personality. I am not a trivial matter L-san."

L began to chew on his finger and stare at the computer. Re-evaluating kiome's threat level.

"Akira-san, if I could speak with you alone for the moment." L demanded.

i turned to the computer which gave the vocal equivalent of a shrug before I turned to L and following him into the next room.

I stood and followed L out of the room.

I sat stiffly on the edge of my armchair and L crouched opposite of me. His thumb was in his mouth again and I fought the urge to sigh. If they both liked strawberries and over-sugared coffee I would be doomed. And I'd need to set them up after this Kira mess was over.

"Misora-san, could you tell me who this Justice is? And also how you came to meet them?"

"I won't tell you who seigi-san is. But as for how I met him we met and found we had not only common goals, but the things that the other needed in order to reach them. seigi-san gave me a way to get what I want. So I'm helping him."

"What is your goal Misora-san?"

I felt my eyes begin to narrow on their own. kiome-san had been comforting in a strange sort of way. She hadn't fussed over me with hugs and comforting meaningless words. She had given me Raye's computer and given me the opportunity to cry. Even now she wasn't giving me the time to be sad. She had me here with L and the task force. She was keeping me busy thinking rather than wallowing in my misery.

"When I met Justice-san, my goal was to catch Kira."

"What about now Misora-san?" asked L as he chewed on his thumbnail.

I narrowed my eyes and answered "To help Justice-san with what he requires. I will work with him. The special part is, even though I know both of you are smarter than I am, but Justice-san treats me as an equal. You look at me as though I am lower on the scale than you are. It's in your eyes."

L stopped chewing on his thumb for a moment, probably realizing that I wouldn't give him any information without permission first. I resisted the urge to smirk. I may not be as intelligent as L. But I knew something he didn't. That made me a threat, a big threat.

I smiled at him. Power does corrupt those that have it doesn't it. Now I knew why kiome had told me those things. She knew I wouldn't tell because it was something I could hold over L's head. Something the greatest detective in the world didn't know, that I did.

End of POV

Kiome's POV:

Akira-san and L returned from the other room. Akira-san had a strange expression on her face and L was once again chewing on a finger. Whatever had happened in there she had enjoyed it. L on the other hand had probably been extremely frustrated. Not that he would show it outwardly.

L went on to excuse the task force and I noticed Watari lingering near the coats. Presumably placing tracking devices. I smirked, I was going to have fun with this one. When Akira-san came out of the hotel I called her in her cell phone

"hello?"

"Akira-san its seigi"

"Oh hey what's up?"

"Okay don't freak out but u have a tracking device on your coat "

She was about 2 stop walking "don't stop walking or he'll know something is up" she acts like nothing happened and keeps walking "now rioketsu is about 2 come in and his gonna take the tracking device when u go through the ally then I'll leave it up 2 him but just in case there are more tracking devices stay at a hotel for the night okay?"

"Okay see u soon" and she hung up "hehehe that idiot thought he could out smart me" I said with a grin

End of POV

Me: with L

L's POV:

This man who called himself Justice. If he knew me as well as he said he did then he had chosen that name just to irritate both myself and Kira. It appeared that with the note mentioning the strawberry crème cake had been to confirm he knew me as well as he did. It seemed that he was more of a threat than I had first thought as well. I was also 98% certain that he was indeed a male.

What worried me the most however was that he claimed to know both the names of Watari and myself. But he also claimed to know how Kira killed and his identity. That information was worth the risk.

Watari and I followed after Naomi-san after putting the tracking device on her coat but something's not right since she went into that ally. We suddenly stop "L-san this is where device led us" I look out 2 see a toy store. We get off the car and into the store their a woman approaches us "um are u Hideki Ryuga –san?" she asked uncertain "yes" the woman smiles "a boy bought this and told me 2 give it 2 u with this card" gives me a raccoon plush with the tracking device in 1 of the ears of the raccoons I opened the card it said

Dear L

NICE TRY

Sincerely seigi

Beside the message in the card their was a drawing of a kid sticking out his tongue with a peace sign.

"Um what did this boy look like?" she looked at me and said "hmm im not sure he was wearing a hoodie and glasses I couldn't see him properly but he was such a charming young man" she said blushing at the last part "thank u have a good day" I said leaving the store and walking back 2 the car. This Justice person was smart no smarter than average but at least the woman had given me a vital piece of information. Justice-san was male, and fairly young. He was most likely a flirtatious type, judging from the woman's reactions to him. But even with this information I couldn't deduce where either the information on Watari or I could have been found. But I can't help but feel exited at this new challenge "Just who are u Seigi-san?" I said looking at the raccoon

End of POV

Me: with kiome

"Hahahaha he actually fell for that "kiome said with tears in her eyes and laughing hysterically "but that went better than expected" kiome said 2 rioketsu "so face 1 completed?" kiome looked at rioketsu with a grin "oh yeah the game has just begun"

"I really don't like that look in your face"

"well get over it" kiome said annoyed

Well I hope u enjoy this chapter happy Christmas eve and merry Christmas


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting Watari

In this chapter I had a little help from Sety566 so im giving her props for helping me thank u so much Sety566 well enjoy

Chapter 6: meeting Watari

Me: in the morning

Kiome was getting ready to take a walk

(this is what she was wearing in polyvore .com

/cgi/set?id=66761877)

when I heard someone enter the house it was none other than Naomi-san "ah good morning akira-san" kiome said with a smile. Naomi smiled and answered " yeah good morning 2 u 2" she then frowned "are u going somewhere?" she asked curious

"yeah 2 exercise"

"oh okay" she said a little worried . kiome looked at Naomi and said "don't worry ill be back if u need anything ask rioketsu"

"um okay" Naomi answered

Me: kiome leaves

Kiome's POV:

Im so tired maybe running after that cat wasn't a good idea but she looked so much my like pet that ran away ugh I need a brake. I saw the bakery/store across the street I went inside and ordered ice-cream cake I know what your thinking eating ice-cream cake in the morning is she nuts ? but heck I don't care. I was eating my ice-cream cake when I saw an old man with a heavy sack of sugar so as the good the person that I am I went up 2 him and grabbed the sack of sugar "where do u want 2 put this " I said walking towards the door. "oh that's kind of u young lady this way" we headed 2 a car. He opened the trunk and I put in the sack "their done" I said with satisfied grin when I look up I see the 1 and only Watari "thank u so much young lady" he said with a smile "uh no problem but dare I ask what an elderly man is doing with enough sugar 2 last a decade?" I said with a smirk

"oh im baking some cake "

"With a sack of sugar that can last a decade?" I repeated he laughed at my silliness "yes the young man that I make the cake for has a bit of a sweet-"

"tooth? Yeah I know I have 1 to but I don't go as far as 2 add-"

"sack of sugar that can last a decade?"

"ah your alredy catching on the joke you're a real cool old man"

"why thank u miss?"

"kiome u?"

"Watari"

"well its nice 2 meet u have a nice day" I said with a smile walking away but then I stop and turned towards Watari again "oh and save me a piece of cake for the next time we meet " then turned away again and started 2 walk away but stop when I heard him yell after me "Wait! Let me treat u as thank u for the help" I looked at him for a second 2 then smile and said "yeah sure" we went inside and ordered some cake.

Me: Later with Watari

Watari walked inside L's hideout turned on his chair 2 see Watari "Watari u are late" L said in his usual monotone voice "yes im sorry L-san I met a nice young lady that helped me with the supplies so as thanks I treated her 2 some cake"

"hn" L mused uninterested

"u know she reminds me o lot she's very smart she finished high school when she was 13 and graduated from college a year later" Watari said in amazement "its just sad about her parents no one believed her when she said that it was murder even when she had all the evidence needed"

"really" L said with a sudden spark of interest "how old was she when that happen?"

"5" was the only thing Watari said everyone in the room looked up from what they were doing "what?"said Mr. Yagami

"hmm interesting I liked 2 meet her " said L with his thumb nail in his mouth "wonderful she goes 2 the bakery/store everyday after her run" Watari responded with a sneaky smile

Me: somewhere else

Light's POV:

I set my bag of chips down on the desk and placed an apple for Ryuk next to my keyboard. Today I had delivered some fresh clothes to my fathers work.

But strangely enough that the task force hadn't been in. The place had been, according to the secretaries, completely vacant. I would have to check my fathers files to see what was going on.

I turned on my computer and hacked into the home network. The only thing new was, what? It was titled in English. A language I knew my father did not know. Hello Kira? I clicked on it. A pop up window appeared.

I watched as I was redirected to the internet and a gmail account opened. A chat window popped open as I watched.

"Hello Kira-kun. So glad you finally showed up. I was beginning to worry."

"Who are you? And why do you think I'm Kira?"

"Because I know you're Kira. I also know about Shinigami."

"What do you mean?" I felt my eyes narrow. This was L. It couldn't be anyone else.

"If i were L you would be in jail right now. You can call me Justice, or if you're adverse to that name you can call me seige." Who was this guy?

"If I were Kira why would I be in jail right now?"

"Because I was there on the bus when Raye Penber showed you his ID. I was also there when you killed him."

This wasn't L. And this person knew who I was, where I lived, and probably knew I could kill with more than a heart attack.

Kiome's POV:

I was laughing my head off when naomi entered the room. Light was probably fighting off hysterics.

"kiome-san, what are you doing?"

"I am currently chatting with Kira himself."

naomi-san blinked rapidly at me. "Would you like to watch me interact with him naomi-san? I can't tell you who he is at the moment, but you can get an idea of his personality from our interactions."

She sat down next to me and read through what we had been saying before.

' I see. So why contact me instead of L?'

' I have contacted L. However I wish to see which of you I like better. Because you see while I have the information that could bring you down, I also know L's name and what he looks like. As well as Wataris information.'

'Then how can I trust you?'

'You can't. You just need to know who I am and that I'm able to give L the information on you and I'm able to give you the information on L. And also that I will know of everything that you do and I will learn about you by watching. Like I watch L and Watari and the task force. I am a stalker.'

naomi looked at me and burst out laughing. I smirked as Light didn't type anything for a few moments. I was really enjoying this too much.

"You enjoy messing with people too much don't you kiome-san."

"Just a little."

'In that case I would assume you are female.'

'Lol. Nice try Kira-kun. However my gender will not be revealed to you at this time.'

Naomi was laughing again as I logged off and left Light to ponder my words. I was now more dangerous than either L or Kira, simply because I read too much manga. It made me laugh, well, almost.

"You are crazy."

"The crazy ones are the ones who rule the world, because no one knows quite how to react to them."

She shook her head at me and smiled.

"Aren't you going to ask me what L asked me about?"

"You'll tell me if you want to. And I already know what he would ask, I just don't know your answers."

I stood up to raid the fridge. I had just gone shopping yesterday so I was fully stocked. I began to pull out eggs, milk, strawberries and a few other ingredients.

"Would you like some cake naomi-san? I need to know how much to make."

"Sure."

…..

What will happen next find out on the next chapter thank u for reading and please review :)


	7. Chapter 7: Meeting L

Me: with kiome

Kiome's POV:

Its been a few days since ive contacted L and Light. Soon enough the second kira will show herself but enough about that I want cake . I head out of the house wearing this

(in polyvore .com) = /cgi/set?id=73379636

When I got their I sat at my usual table as I waited for Watari. I raised a cheery of my banana split Sunday to my lips as the door chimed. I looked over and nearly began to choke. L was standing in the doorway holding a slip of paper that looked like an address and a list of instructions. He was also counting tables. I rubbed my eyes and slouched down even farther in my seat. "damn u Watari" I cursed silently when L crouched down opposite me. "good afternoon kiome-san wa-"

"Watari sent you to tell me he wouldn't be coming and to help you get the supplies. My name is kiome u?" I asked him annoyed "Ryuuzaki. How do I get the supplies." I looked at him confused "he dint tell u?"

He shook his head and I cursed Watanabe-san. Sigh "come on ill show u" I walked up to the desk, bypassing several other customers. They gave me dirty looks as I just walked behind the counter.

"That was a little cruel kiome-san."

"I could have waited in the line and ended up out of sugar. Meaning I would have ended up with someone threatening to sue me , like the American from the hotel down the street."

"You are aware that that is a stereotype, correct?"

"Yes. I am. However that the American waiting in line would sue me is a fact. He's known for it."

"You know this how?"

"by the suit his wearing you'd be surprised by how much u can learn just by the persons clothes"

I turned back to make sure Ryuuzaki was following me before smiling at the guests waiting in line and letting myself in to the back room. He remained silent and I began to double check Watanabe-sans order. I looked at the bottom of the pile and pulled out the piece of paper that was half hidden under the third box of strawberries.

I looked at it for a moment before I debated lighting it on fire. Meddling coot. But he was a coot that could use a gun extraordinarily well. I held the note wordlessly out to Ryuuzaki ."He wants us to have tea together while I wait for him to come pick me up."

"I will pay, it would be impolite to do otherwise."

"no that would be watari-sans goal If you pay, he will consider it a date."

"Is there a reason for your high levels of stress."

"I'm preparing to take the To-Oh entrance exams." He began to chew on a finger as he thought about what I had just said."Then why are you not in a cram school?"

"I don't study with other people. I usually don't study at all. But I have to go to To-Oh. My plans for the future revolve around that fact."We began to pack his pile of sugar and ingredients and sat back down on the table ."What are you going to study?"

"Criminal Psychology for now. Then my plans truly begin. Probably won't actually get the chance to be in class much though."

"Why?"

"That is for me to know and for you not to." I said with a sneaky smile. "so why are going 2 college again?" he asked I smile "I see Watari has filled u in on me"

"Yes and I must say u are quite remarkable"

"I thank u for such complement but I feel as if your talking about something else" I looked at him with narrowed eyes yet still smiling "quite per septic of u kiome-san I was talking about what happened 2 your parents" My smile dropped

L 's POV:

For some reason when she stopped smiling I felt as if i crossed a line. I never in my life felt like that. I felt sad and I did the 1 thing I've never done "I apologize I shouldn't have brought it up" she looked up at me surprised and then smiled she stud up and kissed my cheek suddenly my stomach started 2 act funny I dint know what was going on I decided Id ask Watari later. She sat down again and said "thank u" before I could ask her why her phone rang "hello? What? Okay ill be over their soon bye" she hung up "sorry I got 2 go ill see u later okay" she said smilling "oh and it was nice meeting u" she ran out before I could respond "u too" I said quietly .

Me: A little later in the limo

I crouched in the back of the limo and contemplated this woman that Watari had tried to get me to interact with. He had told me he thought she may be my equal. I had thought otherwise, that the issues with her parents was a fluke. I had been planning to just get the supplies and run. But Watari knew me too well and had told me to ask her how to do it.

I had to speak with her in order to get my sugar. She had surprised me with the speed of her deductions. Then she had made me curious. To-Oh university, her observations of the people in the waiting line, her refusal to give any more information than necessary, her lack of a last name in her introduction.

The limo pulled up in front of the hotel and I exited. Light Yagami should be arriving shortly. I entered the elevator and watched as akira-san slid inside as the doors closed, laptop clasped tightly in her arms.

There was also this man to deal with. He knew more about the case than any outsider had ever known. I began to nibble on my thumb. I was fairly certain that Light was Kira. I had enough information on him to have a hypothesis. I needed more information on seigi-san, no matter the cost.

I stared at the computer. If only I could get my hands on it. The information would be almost priceless. But the consequences may not be worth the threat to the taskforce. I personally may not intend to live long, but the task force had families and friends. I began to review everything I knew about seigi-san.

Me: the next day with kiome

( ) = /cgi/set?id=73395985

Kiome's POV:

"Damit im late" I said running towards the university . I staggered, out of breath into the room just as the door was locked behind me. I noticed the room was focused almost entirely on me. I smiled and kept walking. I nodded and smiled to Ryuuzaki as I passed him. On my way 2 my sit in the back right corner of the room I saw in the corner of my eye light staring at me surprised 'we just keep meeting such a coincidence' I said sarcastically I finally made it 2 my seat and sat down.

Me: 3 hours later

I was waiting for the exam 2 be over when suddenly ryuk flew in front of me "hmm I don't see whats so special about u huh your names has a different color Never seen anything like it maybe there is something special about u."

'good thing rioketsu didn't come'

I was just waiting for the exam proctor to release us from the room. There wasn't a ten foot shinigami to my right. Absolutely not.

The bell on the desk at the front finally rang and I raced up to the front of the classroom followed closely by Light and L.

I walked out of the main doors and stretched in the sun. It was a wonderful day today.

"umm excuse me " I turn around 2 see non other than light yagami

"yes?"

"I just wanted 2 know what you thought of the test"

"The test was something I could have passed when most people would be in middle school im sorry but who are u?" I said a little harsh

"oh im sorry im light yagami" I suddenly smiled and said "don't worry see u later okay" and left not before looking at his flushed face. I smiled and winked at the ever observant 'Ryuuzaki' as he got into his limo and I waved at Watari who nodded back.

Me: the next day

I stood up in front of a couple thousand students and I could literally feel a vein pulsing on my forehead. Light was on my left and L was on my right. And they were both staring at me.

"kiome-san? Why are you standing on the stage with us?" asked Light.

"Because Light, I have a speech to make. I am the third person to get 100% of the questions right. I would love to be sitting down in the crowd laughing ass girls fawn over you and Ryuuga-san. But I'm stuck up here and I have to make a speech in less than five minutes. Now, don't bug me."

I watched as the gears in Lights head began to turn, then he had a lightbulb moment. I turned and looked at 'Ryuuga'. He was chewing on his thumb as he processed the information. I fought off the urge to give them both an evil smile. I loved it when I shattered peoples stereotypes.

L's POV

kiome-san was rapidly gaining my respect, But her chances of being Kira were rising exponentially. She had started out with a less than 1% chance. Then neither Watari nor I had been able to find anything about her before she came to Japan. Even then the only thing we found was a bank account and a car rental certificate, both labeled with different last names. We knew nothing about her. It was an annoyance.

I gnawed erratically on my thumb for a moment before I decided. I would confront them both at the same time. It would allow me to see their reactions to each other as well as myself, and they might let something slip. I followed them both down the stairs.

"Yagami-san, you're the son of Detective Superintendent Soichiro Yagami of the NPA, your deep sense of justice is matched only by your father. You aim to reach a leadership position in the NPA yourself, and have in the past provided insights that have led to the solution of several cases. And right now, you're showing a great deal of interest in the Kira case. kiome-san, you have shown and intelligence that rivals both Yagami-sans and my own, and you have made me curious. So if you will swear to me that you will not tell anybody. I shall place my faith in your sense of justice Yagami-san, and your abilities kiome-san. And tell you something important regarding the Kira case."

"I won't tell anybody. What is it?" said Yagami-san.

"I agree _Ryuuga-kun_." I didn't miss the emphasis. I had introduced myself before using the alias Ryuuzaki. And she clearly remembered. I turned to face them both before I whispered.

"I am L."


	8. Chapter 8: And im Seigi

I am sooo sorry for not updating sooner I was busy with exams and projects they thought it was the greatest idea to 2 do projects at the end of the year when final exams were do but such is life please enjoy and comment.

Kiome's POV:

Light and I were quite of course mine was an act since I alredy knew he was L but light like many other times had the 'WTF' face he tried 2 hide it but could still see the 'WTF' face. I turned to L and then at light again and said with a closed eye smile "and im Seigi" if u thought light's eyes were big with the 'WTF' face you should see his face now HA so funny.

I turned 2 L to see his reaction it was completely blank 'not the reaction I was hoping for ' I thought a little disappointed.

When the ceremony ended I walked outside to head home and think about my next move when a hand grabbed my shoulder when I turned around I see L "we need to talk" his voice was monotone but you could see the sadness in his eyes wait sadness why would he be sad . He grabbed my hand walked towards watari I looked back (I don't know why but I did) 2 see light looking at mine and L's hand with a glare 'Hey a change from the usual stare hehe' .

L and I got inside the car and drove away their was an awkward silence in the car. I decided to break it by asking the dumbest question

"so what you wanna talk about raccoon face?"

He looked at me a blank stare wow he needs to learn how 2 laugh once in a while another awkward silence filed the car.

"I thought Seigi-san was male, this comes rather suddenly." Finally he has spoken

"because I wanted u to think I was male L-san " He put his thumb to his lips again and stared at me. I watched as Watari observed me as well in the rearview mirror. "im sorry for giving you false hope L-san but everything I do has a purpose"

L pulled his hand away from his lips and spoke "What are your intensions Seigi-san?" I smirked and said' please call me kiome its less formal and my intensions are simple I just wanna see whose best u or kira u see both of u are unique by nature I wanna see who is more unique " L narrowed his eyes "do u think this is a game kiome-san" my smirk was replaced quickly with a frown "I a sure u I do not think of this as a game its more than that do not make that mistake again"

L was taken back by my tone but I did not let him answer "Watari stop here" Watari did as he was told I got out of the car and before I closed the door I looked at L and said "I just want u to remember L things are never what they seem "with that I closed the door and left 2 go home.

The next day

Kiome's outfit polyvore=/cgi/set?id=84596824

Still kiome's POV:

I was walking around campus when I saw a huge crowed in the tennis court o wait of course today L and light or playing tennis damn I better hurry before they start when I got their I heard light talk to L

"I have to admit," said Light," I was a little surprised Ryuuga-kun. I never thought you would ask me to play tennis as a way to get to know each other."

"Is it a problem for you?" asked L. light replayed with a smug tone (that I think wasn't supposed 3 to be seen or heard for that matter)"Not at all, but when you first invited us to play did you know how good I was?"

I think it's time for me to show my awesome self 2 them "Ryuuga-san should be fine light-san. He was the British junior champion at one point." I stated. L looked at me and I smiled. While light looked at me with surprise and I think anger? Hmm im not sure

"How do you know things like this kiome-san? After all if Ryuuga-san is who he says he is, then such information should be inaccessible to the public."

"I think I will tell you this now light-san I know more about L than anyone. I have been keeping watch of the Kira investigation from both L and Kira's point of view using the alias of Justice. You see I know L's true name as well as Kira's identity and how he kills. The only reason I'm still alive is that even if Kira were 2 kill me Ill have akira deliver that information to L upon my death." Light stared at me in wonder ad there is another emotion im not familiar with but who cares. Me and light had little stare off until L interrupted "Since this is our first match why don't we just play a single set. First one to…six?"

"I think im good with that Ryuuga-san." Light said with his signature smile

After a long game it ended 6-5 in other words L won YES! I had bets all over the bets I won almost 300$ hundred bucks yahoo I collected the money from everyone

L's POV

I watched her as discreetly as I could as she collected her money into her bag I knew she had bets on who would win and by the look of it she was rooting for me which strangely made me happy. She had revealed herself as a third in the rivalry between Kira and myself to Light Yagami. Meaning that that was one fact I couldn't use to test him. I watched as she waved goodbye to the boys and girls that were with her.

She was intriguing, but she was also a threat. But then again she also had the potential to be an ally _against_ Kira. I walked to Light and kiome-san as they waited by the entrance. "I have to admit Ryuuga-kun" said Light "I didn't expect you to win against me."

"It may have been hadn't played in a while Light-kun. If you had gone against me you would have won." Kiome replayed with a smile "I doubt that kiome-chan. You should have more confidence in your skills."She chuckled, and I looked at her, I had never heard her laugh before."I have more faith in Ryuuga-kun's skills than I will ever have in my own. I have just learned to act despite my lack of confidence."

"I am feeling hungry. Do you want to go somewhere for a drink? Besides there's something there's something I must tell you light-kun." I interrupted their conversation "What's that."

"I suspect that you, Light Yagami, are in fact Kira." Light stopped and I turned to face him."You think I'm Kira?"

"Well when I say I 'suspect' you it's only a one percent possibility. That aside I don't mind telling you that once I'm sure that you aren't Kira and I can verify that your deductive skills are as strong as I think they are. I'd like nothing more than to have you work with me on this investigation."

I started walking again and I noticed that kiome-san was leaning against a tree a little further ahead of us, but still close enough to hear our conversation. She was watching us with her eyes half closed in …was that amusement?

please enjoy and comment


	9. Chapter 9: meeting the Task force

Thank you Raven7 for the comment I will try my hardest correct my writting your comment has helped a lot well many have so thank you all for your comments .

i am really new at writing in this style so im sorry for the inconvenience but enjoy J

Light's POV:

We were headed to my favorite coffee shop so kiome L and I could talk, but on the way their I couldn't stop thinking about kiome. She claimed to be this Justice character that had been contacting me. She was a major threat. But I had to get L's name before I killed her. Or maybe if she really agreed with me in the end I would make her the Goddess of the new world I was creating. She actually had a modicum of intelligence.

I held open the door to the coffee shop for her and L and followed them into the shop. We chose a booth in the back and ordered our drinks. kiome took a stool from next to the counter and placed it so that she could see both L's face and my own. She was being careful not to show any kind of preference towards either L or myself it seemed. We waited until the waitress brought out our drinks to begin talking.

"This coffee shop is one of my favorites in the area." I said. "And if we sit here there's no chance of anyone overhearing us."

"Thanks for showing me this place." said Ryuuga,"I can see why you like it."

"Not to mention we're so out of the way here no one's going to give you a hard time about the way you sit."

"I don't sit like this because I want to. I have to sit like this. You see if I were to sit normally my deductive skills would immediately be reduced by roughly forty percent. So , what was it you wanted to ask us?"

"Right, well, my questions for you Ryuuga-kun, can wait until you're convinced that I'm not Kira. But I am curious about you kiome-chan. How did you get involved with the Kira case. I haven't seen anything about 'Justice' on TV."

She chuckled and I noticed she was slouching a great deal on her stool, she was barely curved enough not to tip the chair over.

"Well, Light-kun, I've worked hard to keep out of the news. If you do end up in the media, you either end up degraded or romanticized. I want neither. One way or another this case will change the world, and I have the information to change it."

"But couldn't Kira just kill you and the information be lost?" I asked

"Kira could kill me. But he won't. Even if he would I have given the information to two other people. If I were to die by either L's hand or Kira's, these people have strict instructions to give the information to the opposing force. And I can guarantee that at least one of these people can't be killed by Kira."

A shinigami. I as Kira couldn't kill a shinigami. She also had to have a death note of her own and she had to have the eyes. She knew what she claimed to if I was correct. But that meant her shinigami was more loyal to her than Ryuk was to me.

I was interrupted from my thoughts by evanescence wake me up. I had heard it once in my English class as a part of American culture. Then the other students had repeated it, several times.

kiome-san pulled out a cell phone "_ rioketsu_, I thought I told you not to call me… So tell them I'll meet them in person soon enough…_ rioketsu_, tell akira, that she owe's me cake … I know she can't make cake… Hang up the phone and I'll be out of here faster … Yes, I'll pick some up on my way back." And she hung up

"Who was that kiome-chan?"asked Ryuuga. She just looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry Light-kun, I have to leave now. Hopefully I'll see you soon"

Kiome's POV

"_rioketsu _I thought I told you not to call me."

"akira told me to tell you that the task force wants to know why you aren't at the computer anymore. They seem to think you've sided with Kira."

"So tell them I'll meet them in person soon enough."

"Now might be a good time. They are really stressed out. Especially Yagami-san, he seems a little out of it."

"tell akira, that she owe's me cake."

"But you know she can't make cake. she can barely make toast."

"I know she can't make cake."

"You need to hurry up come here"

"Hang up the phone and I'll be out of here faster."

"Oh and could you bring back strawberry's "

"Yes, I'll pick some up on my way back."

I hungd up the phone and I looked up to see both L and Light watching me openly.

"Who was that kiome-chan?" I raised an eyebrow at L. Like I was telling him about the person he didn't already know. Telling him would be a bad idea.

"Sorry Light-kun, I have to leave now. Hopefully I'll see you soon" I told them, purposely ignoring the question.

I returned my stool to the bar on the way out, leaving the two competitors to go through their routine of exchanging intellectual blows. Looks like I would be meeting the task force sooner than expected. And possibly without L hanging over my shoulder.

L's POV

Evanescence wake me up song vibrated from kiome-chans pocket. Evanescence was American Celebrity , perhaps she was also American. I would begin the search for her origin again. I still had been unable to find any past history on her. No one remotely resembling her had gone through international security for the past year.

She was my equal just as much as Yagami-kun was. And she would be joining the task force with knowledge about how Kira's killed as well as his identity. If not else I could watch her reactions to the information the task force found rather than attempting to judge her reactions from behind a computer screen. It was infuriating.

I was more intrigued by the fact that one of her allies couldn't be killed by Kira. If that was so, could other deaths be prevented? It was a surprising thought.

As she hung up the phone I asked,

"Who was that kiome-chan?" She raised an incredulous eyebrow at me. I knew I wouldn't get an answer. That would've been making it too easy.

I watched as she returned the stool and exited the coffee shop, then turned my attention to Light Yagami. That was where my attention should have been in the first place, she was distracting me from my ultimate goal. It would be best to ignore her until I was away from Light-kun. Then I could contemplate her actions as much as I deemed necessary.

"You're under no obligation to do this Light-kun, but would you mind submitting yourself to a test of your deductive reasoning skills?" I asked Light, pushing kiome-chan to the back of my mind.

Kiome's POV:

I plopped my bag on the kitchen counter "kiome! We need to go! Mr. Yagami just had a heart attack and the task force is numb!"Yelled akira.

I sighed and looked at the clock. Well, I had to meet the task force someday. It was now or never.

"kiome. Don't you dare think of ditching me on this."

I cursed and glared at her,then bumped into her on the way to the door. Effectively removing her motorcycle keys from her pocket. She didn't know that I knew her motorcycle was parked down the street. She thought that I had no idea she even had one.

I made my way down the road with her behind me. I was going the wrong direction to get on the train. Sudden understanding passed through her gaze and I grinned as she reached for her empty pocket. She checked all of the pockets in her leather jacket before giving up and giving me an almost demonic look.

I pulled the keys out of my own pocket and jangled them teasingly in front of me. She sighed and held out her hand. I grinned and replaced the keys into my pocket. She looked, "I hope you have two helmets because I'm driving." She stood there blankly for a moment and I once again started towards the bike.

A few minutes later

I pulled the helmet off my head and retied my ponytail. akira was sitting there in shock and I tapped the helmet she was wearing as a reminder to take it off. She did so and looked at me in horror. Then her eyes flicked behind me and I smiled and looked in the mirror of the motorcycle.

"Matsui-kun. Please stop staring. It's impolite." I turned and found Matsuda leaving the hotel, probably coming to see if akira was here yet.

"Who are you?"

"Honestly, Matsui-kun. Not here. I'll tell you when I get to the room so I don't have to explain myself more than necessary."

He looked at akira who shrugged at him as if to say,'I have no control what-so-ever over this person. I'd just go with it if I were you.'

I payed them no mind as I walked passed them and took out a key card. I had programmed it myself to get into the hotel they were currently staying at. I stepped out of the elevator and walked three rooms to the left, and slid the key card through the slider on the door. The light flashed green and I walked in leaving a very confused Matsuda standing behind me.

"What did you forget this time Matsuda?"said Aizawa without even turning around.

I placed my hand gently over Matsuda's mouth as he was about to reply then I winked at him. Then I walked silently up behind Aizawa and poked him in the ribs, hard. He eeped and I started laughing. The task force turned to face me and I dodged Aizawas well aimed fist while stepping back to stand beside akira

"You really should find a different hotel. Or at least upgrade your security. If I didn't know better I'd say you were inviting Kira to try and kill you."

"Who the hell are you?" asked Ukita.

I took a deep bow and pulled a piece of strawberry flavored hard poki from my pocket and put it in my mouth.

"I am known to you as Justice, though from now on kiome will suffice." I took in the shocked looks on their faces and smirked.

"How can we be sure of your identity?"asked Mogi, the first person to recover.

I shrugged and gestured to akira who came up behind me and hit me on the head. I didn't bother to dodge.

"Owww." I whined, "akira, don't be mean." She snorted.

"Yeah, explain it to them yourself."

"No way," I dodged the hit this time," The point is that I am who I am and I can get in to their hotel room. Then there's the fact that I know Watari-san and Raccoon-kun ha-ha that sounds funny anyway they won't be back from the hospital for at least, "I looked at my watch, "another hour."

The task force looked at me suspiciously. I sighed dramatically.

"L has an absurd love of sugar and caffeine that rivals my own. Watari is an older gentleman that not only works on L's behalf, but acts as his butler. Your real names are Touta Matsuda, Shuichi Aizawa, Kanzo Mogi, and Hirokazu Ukita. Considering I know this I haven't killed you yet, I think you might as well let me stay here until L gets back in an hour or calls akira cell phone when he receives my gift in about five minutes."

Everyone in the room relaxed and I pulled out another poki and sat next to the table where laptop usually sat and smirked at nothing in particular as I imagined L's face as he received my gift.


End file.
